The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of boxing training aids and more specifically relates to a boxing buddy system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Training devices are used by boxers and other practitioners of the various martial arts (MMA or mixed martial arts, kick-boxing, and so forth) where blows are delivered to an opponent by hand, fist, or feet. The training device frequently used is a heavy punching bag. Heavy bags may be suspended from above or free-standing with a weighted base; but either way, they present the training fighter not with an anatomically accurate “opponent” against whom to deliver blows, but only with a heavy cylinder. Considering this situation, it would be desirable to work out with a punching bag having characteristics of a real fighter including features to allow defensive actions. This would make a heavy-bag workout far more challenging, enjoyable, and effective in terms of developing accuracy in punches and kicks. A suitable solution is desirable.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,909,749 to Richard Sheedy; U.S. Publication Number 2012/0053016 to Michael Williamson; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,877 to Thomas Franey. This art is representative of boxing training aids. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a boxing buddy system should provide a lifelike, automated, heavy punching bag that can parry punches with robotic arms, rotate to right and left, and sense and record the weight and accuracy of punches delivered to it for training aspiring boxers and other martial artists to deliver punches to various strategic points of their opponent's anatomy, while replicating the defensive moves of an actual human opponent; and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable boxing buddy system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.